1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rack loaders. More specifically this invention relates to a rack loader in which a preassembly of containers is made and then is installed into the rack. In the process the containers are moved from upright position on the conveyor to positions on their side in the rack. The loader is especially adapted to the loading into a rack of containers such as five-gallon bottles of bottled water.
2. Description of Related Art
While the prior art contains many rack loaders, only a small number relate to the device of the present type. One U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,333 which issued on Jan. 6, 1987 to Butterly, Jr. et al, discloses a rack loader in which containers of milk or the like are transferred from a conveyor first onto the shelves of an elevator and then finally, when the elevator is full, to a waiting rack. By preassembling a group of containers on the elevator, the operator is allowed sufficient time to withdraw a full rack and maneuver an empty rack into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,369 which issued May 27, 1969 to May et al discloses an automatic bale wagon in which the bales of hay are first preassembled on a support arm and the arm is swung from horizontal to vertical position to load the hay onto the wagon.
In the loading of relatively heavy containers onto a rack the prior art does not suggest the concept of assembling a column of containers in spaced apart relation in a horizontal line, swinging the line to a vertical position and then ejecting each of the containers into the rack.